In some enterprises, there can be a great many divisions, departments, offices, and employees. Policies may be put into place in an effort to keep things consistent across such lines. However, sometimes a person may miss a certain policy or choose not to follow it. In terms of user interfaces, inconsistency in how icons or other items are used across products has the potential to cause consumer confusion, and even confusion internally. There exists a need for improvements in user interface analysis.